


When We Are Together

by lovelysky



Series: Pregnancy/Breeding Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Ryan Kinkade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Doting partner, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mated pairs, Mating Bond, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: They don't do penetrative sex anymore since Lance found out he was pregnant, but that doesn't mean these horny boys can't still get off...





	When We Are Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpicyRedPaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy Adam!!!! This isn't beta'd but ya know I did my best

“My chest hurts when I wear my binder these days.” Lance grumbled, flopping onto Ryan’s awaiting lap. It had been a long day at work. 

 

“You’re pregnant… they’ll be hurting a lot more from now on Lance.” Ryan nuzzled into Lance’s neck. Lance always wore his bondmark proudly. “Let me rub your shoulders Baby.” 

 

“I have to take this off first.” Lance grumbled, fumbling with his binder. He sighed a deep breath as he felt Ryan’s hands snake their way up his shirt. 

 

Ryan could feel the impressions the binder had left on Lance’s skin. He kissed the bondmark with gentle lips as he started to try to relax his lover. 

 

“They’ll be filled with milk soon enough if they aren’t already.” Lance huffed, before turning a smile towards Ryan. “I’m just happy I’m getting the breast reduction. It’ll help me feel even more masculine.” 

 

“I’m happy if you’re happy.” Ryan waited for Lance to turn his head towards him so they could kiss. 

 

“I might be able to get our new insurance to cover even more too!” Lance was still smiling before he ran his hand over the small bump forming in his abdomen. “This one will get the best doctors… the best care.” 

 

“And love.” Ryan said with a smile of his own. “They will receive so much of our love.”

 

“Absolutely.” Lance spoke as he pecked Ryan on his cheek. 

 

Ryan in turn guided Lance to straddle him where he was sitting on the couch. There was a soft laziness as they kissed. Lance ran his hand over where he had placed his bondmark on Ryan’s neck. He loved that he could feel where his teeth had broke skin… when they had become mates in their entirety. Completing the bond Ryan started when he first bit Lance on that cool night two years ago. 

 

When they had promised to be each other’s world. 

 

And here they were having made a brand new life… someone who will grow in the likeness of these two beautiful men. 

 

Lance hadn’t been surprised when he found out he was pregnant. They certainly were not subtle when it came to how much they  _ thoroughly _ loved each other. And since they had married Lance decided to stop taking his heat suppressants.

 

In fact, although they slowed down significantly since they found out Lance was pregnant, they still regularly had sex. Heat or not. 

 

A blow job in the morning, some intercurrial sex during lunch, and a rim job to finish out the night (if Lance was so lucky). 

 

Penetrative sex was a no-go for Ryan. He was always concerned over the baby forming in Lance’s womb. Although he would tease Lance with his fingers relentlessly these days, and Lance’s ass was fair game so long as he was comfortable the entire time. 

 

So, especially while Lance was extremely horny even without a heat period… they were doing some heavy petting. 

 

The kisses were soft, short, and sweet. Lance couldn’t get enough as Ryan ran his fingers over Lance’s most sensitive organ. 

 

Overall the longer Lance allowed the teasing, the more wet he could feel his inner legs become. 

 

Ryan knew exactly what he was doing to the one he called the love of his life. He was edging Lance along so that when he went down to he eat him out he’d be moaning his name. 

 

Lance always loved a little extra love to his little dick, and  _ damn _ of Ryan didn’t know what he was doing down there. 

 

Ryan smirked as he removed the wet boxer-briefs Lance wore. It only took another moment for him to putting Lance on the back of the couch, and in the perfect position to lick away. 

 

Lance keened to the touch, loving the sweet way his Alpha treated him… his fingers curled in Ryan’s hair. 

 

He could feel how close he was as he arched his back, saying Ryan’s name under his breath. 

 

Then Ryan pressed and lapped at it just right that Lance came. The sweet taste now thick between Lance’s legs. 

 

“That feel good?” Ryan laughed, a smile on his lips. He loved to tease Lance when they were alone. 

 

“Very.” Lance smiled back, lending back on the soft bedding of his nest. He was covered in sweat… “Want me to give you a hand job while we shower?” 

 

“Fuck yeah.” Ryan said as he quickly gathered his omega in his arms. 

 

Lance clinged close as he nuzzled into Ryan’s neck. He liked when his alpha showed how strong he was, especially if it meant caring for Lance even more. 

 

Ryan was always a doting alpha. A sweet, stern, and loving alpha. 

 

Lance was never sure about soulmates, but Ryan Kinkade was what he imagined having a true soulmate is like. 

 

The water was warm, and Lance could feel Ryan’s breath as they kissed. Then Lance pumped a hand full of body wash onto his palm before carefully guiding his hand down Ryan’s chiseled chest. He found the man’s thick base of curls before curling his hand around the base of his cock where his knot typically formed. Lance could feel that Ryan was half-hard, and that after a few jerks it stood proud in his hand. 

 

Ryan was watching Lance despite the constant stream of water overhead. Lance could recognise that look of hunger in his eyes. 

 

Lance picked up the pace, squeezing slightly harder. He was determined to make Ryan knot in his hand. It was what his alpha needed. 

 

Ryan brought Lance’s face closer so they could kiss again. It was fierce as their time together was reaching its peak. He pulled away as he felt his orgasum finally at the edge, and he bit down on the side of Lance’s neck. 

 

Which was now rare since Lance was pregnant… something that made Lance have another orgasum on the spot.  

  
It took a while for them both to come down from the ecstasy, but they eventually were able to clean up. And yes… the cuddles that night were  _ amazing _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day better!! Leave one if you enjoyed!!!!!


End file.
